


【索香】我们都喜欢对方（但是不敢说）

by APTX



Series: 【索香】漫画改图 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Manga Photoshop, Mutual Pining, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 漫画改图
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 【索香】漫画改图 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【索香】我们都喜欢对方（但是不敢说）

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZMJXHtg)

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/vYJFXQN)  
  



End file.
